


Un sogno strano, con un'inquietante sottotraccia omoerotica

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Language
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Dean fosse stato un vero fan della saga o, se non altro, se si fosse preso il disturbo di procurarsi uno spoiler via wikipedia, forse avrebbe compreso perché Sam, il suo mite fratello che esigenze di marketing e di economia narrativa avevano spedito OOC un cliffhanger dopo l’altro, avesse estratto quel residuato degli anni Settanta per lanciarlo oltre il finestrino; ma Dean, dopo una fuggevole incursione nel mondo delle fanfiction, aveva deciso di tenersi stretta la propria ignoranza, un’incrollabile fede nella sobrietà degli angeli e, già che c’era, persino qualche dubbio sull’esistenza di Dio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sogno strano, con un'inquietante sottotraccia omoerotica

Fictional Dream © 2010 (25 agosto 2010)

Tutti i personaggi di _Supernatural_ appartengono alla Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, alla Warner Bros. Television e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/452/uno-strano-sogno-con-un-inquietante-sottotraccia-omoerotica/&cid=160248)).

********

Il profeta avrebbe senz’altro qualcosa da obiettare sul personaggio secondario che esce dalla pagina e reclama la sua trama e la racconta inanellando aneddoti come palle in fila nella buca che conta; ma il profeta è anche uno che deve pagare per vedere un po’ di fica e che ha consegnato i suoi protagonisti a una sottotraccia omoerotica.  
Il profeta è una fangirl con la barba, che deve pregare nella fine del mondo perché Dean Winchester non gli faccia il culo. In caso contrario, che lo faccia al fratello o a Castiel per pareggiare i conti con il fandom.  
Non è tuttavia degli apocrifi del vangelo Winchester che voglio parlare, né della follia che ha fatto di me, Ash il genio, solo una comparsa destinata a svanire entro la seconda serie di una saga persino mediocre. Il compito che mi è stato affidato, nei fatti, è quello di salvare quanto resta dell’unico vero eroe del Paradiso: un angelo paraculo che sapeva come vivere e, mi sia concesso, soprattutto come morire.  
  
   
Era notte: una di quelle che solo l’America poteva inventare, fosse solo per giustificare Johnny Cash e i drive-in. Era notte e pioveva. I fanali dell’Impala illuminavano mesti la statale come fuochi fatui o sogni esausti.  
I fratelli Winchester non si rivolgevano la parola da ore, perché la morte di Gabriel aveva reso purulenta la piaga sempre aperta della paura.  
La disturbata famiglia Padreterno avrebbe allestito una simpatica Ultima Cena di cui non volevano essere protagonisti; che fosse morto o perso nei meandri di un probabile alcolismo, Castiel non rispondeva ai loro richiami. Come se non bastasse, il terzo fratello si era dimostrato uno zombie psicopatico dall’umorismo peggiore di quello di Uriel, tant’è che l’ipotesi di averlo perso per sempre non riusciva a toccarli come la consapevolezza che sì, forse Dean si era fatto massacrare di botte per vedersi soffiare il posto di superprotagonista da un colpo che il buon John aveva sparato per sbaglio.  
Dean aveva tentato di superare l’imbarazzo di quello stallo nell’unico modo che la natura gli avesse offerto, assieme a un pollice opponibile e al complesso del padre: accendendo un antidiluviano impianto stereo, sintonizzato in diretta con quanto di più bullo e tronfio gli anni Ottanta avessero prodotto.  
Mi sono sempre chiesto che sangue potessero davvero dividere due che in comune avevano solo i Bon Jovi, ma dei tanti misteri che affollano l’identità del profeta, forse quello del suo profilo last.fm è il più atroce di tutti.  
  
Passavano _Heat of the moment_ degli Asia.  
  
Se Lucifer in persona non gli avesse dato appuntamento a Detroit – e se Samlicker81 non avesse reso canon il _bollente hotel Arizona_ – suppongo che Sam avrebbe preteso il culo del fratello in quell’unico istante senza ritorno.  
C’entrava un infernale martedì, ma anche una di quelle canzoni che a risentirle venti anni dopo arrivi a chiederti come si eccitasse la generazione che ha inventato l’AIDS.  
Se Dean fosse stato un vero fan della saga o, se non altro, se si fosse preso il disturbo di procurarsi uno spoiler via Wikipedia, forse avrebbe compreso perché Sam, il suo mite fratello che esigenze di marketing e di economia narrativa avevano spedito OOC un cliffhanger dopo l’altro, avesse estratto quel residuato degli anni Settanta per lanciarlo oltre il finestrino; ma Dean, dopo una fuggevole incursione nel mondo delle fanfiction, aveva deciso di tenersi stretta la propria ignoranza, un’incrollabile fede nella sobrietà degli angeli e, già che c’era, persino qualche dubbio sull’esistenza di Dio.  
– No, dico... Ma sei scemo?  
  
Dean non ha una grande intelligenza, come del resto è inevitabile sospettare di chi Michael aspetta solo per farne un gigantesco condom. Stupirsi per la stranezza di uno che è passato dal tamarindo al sangue demoniaco, almeno, è come scandalizzarsi perché i demoni sono stronzi doppiogiochisti che puzzano di scoreggia.  
Lo definirei _ridondante_ , ecco.  
  
Sam inarcò un sopracciglio, scuotendo teatrale il capo, prima di strascicare supponente tutte le vocali del nome fraterno con il chiaro intento di minarne la stabilità emotiva.  
– Dean? Gabriel è morto, – pontificò con qualcosa di simile a uno ieratico compatimento, – non credo che sia il clima più adatto per ascoltare un pugno di stupide canzoncine degli anni Ottanta.  
Dean aprì la bocca, cercando nella propria inesistente dialettica una valida replica da opporgli, salvo derogare ben presto all’unica risorsa sia offerta a chi, come lui, la natura ha dotato di labbra pornografiche dimenticando l’essenziale collegamento al cervello: sterzò di colpo.  
– Punto primo: chiedi scusa agli Asia. Punto secondo: cos’è che dovremmo fare? Chiamare Cass, farci dare il prefisso di Dio e poi rivolgerci all’ufficio reclami?  
Sam trasse un profondo sospiro. – Dimentichi un dettaglio fondamentale: Dio è scappato con l’idraulico abbandonando il figlio caratteriale. E gli Asia fanno schifo al cazzo!  
  
Dean boccheggiò, indeciso se lamentare con il profeta quel guizzo OOC, oppure spiare nelle profondità della propria discografia per dirsi che sì, salvo quelle due o tre canzoni, non era senza un perché ai cocainomani degli anni Ottanta si fossero sostituiti i boscaioli depressi di Seattle.  
Dean strabuzzò gli occhi, arricciò la boccuccia da porno, sollevò critico l’indice e tentò una disperata difesa della propria posizione. – Gli Asia non...  
 _  
_Ma di suo fratello, chissà perché, già non c’era più traccia.  
  
La notte americana può essere spaventosa, sapete?  
Non è che le leggende urbane nascano solo da un eccesso di birra e di poesia; c’è che la solitudine fa paura, a maggior ragione la disperata e disperante immensità di spazi che dilatano le tue percezioni solo per riempirle di fumo.  
Dean fissava il niente oltre il lunotto, mentre la pioggia cadeva con ritmica insistenza. Anche a voler organizzare un pensiero che non ti trascinasse a fondo, non avanzava abbastanza materia prima per seghe tanto fisiche che mentali.  
Cosa fa un uomo in braccio al nulla, in una notte americana di silenzio e pioggia?  
No, di norma non si preoccupa di cercare il fratello, a meno di non avere qualche controverso rapporto di codipendenza, ma poiché il profeta li ha scelti maledetti, menagrami e complessati, Dean fece proprio quello: schiantò lo sportello dell’Impala e precipitò nel fangoso pantano che si era frattanto aperto sotto i suoi piedi.  
– Oh, meraviglioso! – bestemmiò, prima di risalire lungo il ciglio della strada e guardarsi attorno. Sam si era volatilizzato, perché non una delle sue probabili impronte segnava l’asfalto lucidato dall’acqua. – D’accordo. Il capobarzellettiere del Paradiso è morto, Zack è morto e Cass è disperso. Pensavo che i rompicoglioni celesti fossero finiti, ma a quanto pare... Ehi? C’è nessuno? Dico a voi, Lassù?  
  
Gli avrei risposto volentieri, lo ammetto, ma mi stavo servendo un daiquiri alla banana con Pamela e non mi sembrava proprio il caso di abbandonare la mia postazione. Quanto a Jo, che forse avrebbe potuto, era ancora troppo forte il risentimento per essere stata insultata come solo una donna non può perdonarti. Basta-che-respiri-Dean, un uomo in grado di accoppiarsi con qualunque creatura dotata di fessura pubica, si era, infatti, sempre rifiutato di considerla qualcosa di diverso da una sorella. Per consolarla, le avevo persino procurato il bestseller di Samlicker81 – _un fantasma chiamato_ desiderio – che chiosava l’aggettivo _fraterno_ in casa Winchester, ma tutto quel che ero riuscito a fare, in effetti, era stato disgustarla come non dovrebbe mai capitare a una creatura del Paradiso.  
  
Dean, dunque, zuppo come un cane, restava disperso in mezzo al nulla, senza neppure la consolazione di un angelo custode che, nel suo caso, avrebbe piuttosto attentato all’ultima verginità che gli restava.  
  
– Ci deve essere una spiegazione a tutto questo, – mugugnò, mentre la pioggia s’infittiva e la notte si faceva ancora più buia.  
I cacciatori sono le uniche creature al mondo votate alle domande retoriche: quel che si chiedono, nei fatti, è sempre l’ultima cosa che vorrebbero sapere. Nel caso di Dean, la risposta arrivò dopo un paio di chilometri di solitarie recriminazioni, sotto le sembianze dell’unico colpo in canna che abbia sparato per rendersi immortale.  
Ben Braeden, sfuggente nell’oscurità, eppure riconoscibile, gli tagliò di punto in bianco la strada, rifugiandosi nella spettrale densità di una di quelle foreste che la retorica dei film horror ha reso in qualche modo topiche.  
– Ma che...  
Dean si sentì subito in dovere di seguirne le tracce, per chiarire una volta per tutte la questione di un controverso DNA; anche ad avere la complessità emotiva di una palla di pongo, del resto – e Dean potrebbe passare per una palla rotolante del deserto – la storia di Lisa non possedeva senz’altro il formidabile potere persuasivo dei puppy-eyes di Sam Winchester.  
– Ben?  
La voce di Dean si perse nell’oscurità, mentre risaliva la china accidentata di una collinetta che la fanghiglia rendeva impraticabile.  
Ora sarebbe fin troppo facile osservare come nessun cacciatore degno di questo nome possa accettare d’imbarcarsi in un’impresa con un coefficiente di mortalità pari a nove punto nove, ma stiamo pur sempre parlando del condom di un arcangelo con parecchi problemi irrisolti.  
Dean, dunque, incurante del buonsenso e del pericolo macinò il clivo, si asciugò più volte le palpebre poi, dopo un tonante ‘ _porca merda_ ’ cadde in un buco abbastanza profondo da fargli dimenticare la vista del cielo.  
  
Anche a non chiamare in conto improbabili traumi, un maschio medio potrebbe cagarsi in mano per molto meno; se ti hanno torturato sulla gran bistecchiera di Satana per un cinquantennio o due, però...  
  
– D’accordo. Adesso basta. Adesso la facciamo finita tutti quanti e...  
E davanti ai suoi occhi, in quello sparuto buco di culo di terra, gli si palesò un hamburger triplo bacon ancora caldo di griglia.  
Ci sono uomini che la fame rende disperati; altri, aggressivi.  
Dean regredisce allo stato larvale della tenia: ne ha lo stesso spessore psicologico ed emotivo, almeno.  
Una tenia, ovviamente, non sa leggere; se il nostro l’avesse fatto, però, si sarebbe trovato davanti il cartiglio: ‘ _sono un concentrato di grassi saturi che ti ucciderà prima della fine del mondo. Perciò mangiami_.’  
– Non sei male, – grugnì soddisfatto il maggiore dei Winchester – ma se credi di comprarmi con tanto poco, chiunque tu sia...  
Un’imprevista lama di luce sfolgorò lungo i fianchi madidi di una budd gelata.  
– ... Potrei farci un pensiero!  
Fu a quel punto che sulla parete di terra apparentemente compatta e impermeabile si aprì un piccolo uscio.  
Dean inghiottì l’ultimo boccone, prima di sbirciare oltre l’apertura.  
Il panorama ricordava le aiuole del giardiniere di Dio, con l’aggravante che i colori erano quelli di un trip acido dei Beatles.  
– E sia. Visto che siamo in ballo...  
Dean si cacciò le mani in tasca e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, per capire chi fosse il genio che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare in quell’occasione: se un angelo, un demone o Dio in persona.  
– Meraviglioso. Se questa è la tua proposta per un primo appuntamento, Michael, fattelo dire: morirai vergine.  
– Tecnicamente è tautologico, – tuonò una voce che gli sembrava proprio di aver già sentito.  
– Tauto–che?  
Prima apparve un lembo d’impermeabile, poi un occhio dalla fissità inquietante. Il fatto che non si fosse materializzata anche una fiaschetta di Johnny Walker invitava almeno a scommettere sull’utilità di un angelo poco o nulla rappresentativo.  
– Cass! Credevo che...  
Il losco figuro si sistemò il bavero e lo guardò malissimo. – Io sono lo _StreCastiel_ e sono colui che ha già afferrato le tue chiappe per trascinarle fuori dall’Inferno!  
Dean roteò gli occhi. – Per quanto ancora conti di rinfacciarmelo? Anch’io ti ho quasi fatto perdere la verginità, no? Poi ti sei messo a giocare al piccolo psicanalista psicopatico e... Diavolo! Questa conversazione non ha senso.  
Lo StreCastiel, d’altra parte, non sembrava coinvolto dal dramma di una logica rovesciata, il che stava a dire che avesse trovato Dio e fosse stato customizzato con uno straccio di senso dell’umorismo.  
Ma anche no, stando all’espressione fissa con cui continuava a scrutarlo.  
– Ehi, Cass, sul serio! Noi due ci conosciamo, no?  
L’angelo inarcò perplesso un sopracciglio. – Sono una potenza angelica. Mi sembra ovvio che ti conosca!  
– Quello che intendevo dire... Insomma... Ma dai, mi hai capito!  
– Se intendi secondo la semantica biblica, è un errore degli apocrifi!  
– _Apocrifi_?  
– Castdean78. Che l’Onnipotente la bruci all’Inferno.  
– Che... Che cosa?  
– Triste è il tempo in cui profetizzano le slasher. Mi chiedo come avrebbero spinoffato il Nuovo Testamento.  
Dean si massaggiò inquieto la nuca. – Senti, Cass... Che ne dici di rivolgerti agli Alcolisti Angelici? Sei stressato, fai discorsi strani e mi sembra anche abbastanza ovvio che tu abbia una cotta per me. E ne sono lusingato, sul serio, solo che io non sono abbastanza frocio e tu non sei abbastanza fornito e...  
– Sulla prima, non ci scommetterei, – tuonò lo StreCastiel, prima di dissolversi in un lampo di luce accecante.  
– Come _sulla prima_... Ma vaffanculo! – grugnì Dean, decidendo di affidarsi all’istinto, sarebbe a dire, nelle sue intenzioni, proseguire in linea retta finché qualcuno non avesse tentato di ucciderlo. Fu anche così che trovò il _Bobbruco_ , mitologica creatura metà larva, appunto, e metà sfasciacarrozze alcolizzato in gilet multitasche.  
– Bobby! – esclamò incredulo e sollevato Dean. – Finalmente qualcuno in grado di...  
– Frena gli entusiasmi, _Little Miss Sunshine_ , e smettila di fissarmi in quel modo. Potrei imbarazzarmi, sai?  
Dean seguì quella sua sospetta coazione all’abbraccio che lo folgora ogniqualvolta si trovi davanti qualcuno che potrebbe essere suo padre.  
Il Bobbruco, per tutta risposta, estroflesse dal gilet un rosario ferrato che poteva appartenere solo a un monaco picchiatore del _Pugnus Dei_ , per colpirlo in mezzo agli occhi.  
– Ma sei impazzito? – piagnucolò Dean. – Mi hai fatto malissimo!  
Il Bobbruco roteò gli occhi. – Quante scene, _Principessa_! Almeno ti avessi dato fuoco!  
– E perché avresti dovuto farlo?  
– Perché di questi tempi non puoi più fidarti di nessuno! Prendi il Cappellaio Diabolico: ti fissa con quegli occhioni da cucciolo e poi ti trasforma in una flebo!  
 _Questo mi ricorda qualcosa_ , pensò Dean.  
– Be’, io sono uno normale, okay? Ascolto gli AC/DC, guido una Chevrolet del 67, mi piacciono le donne e gli hamburger con il doppio bacon.  
Il Bobbruco inarcò un sopracciglio. – Questo non vuol dire essere _normali_. Questo vuol dire essere uno stereotipo.  
Dean esalò un sospiro sconfitto. – Non conosco abbastanza parole per offendermi... Comunque, se mi dici dov’è che posso trovare questo Cappellaio Diabolico...  
Il Bobbruco bevve una lunga sorsata dalla propria fiaschetta, prima d’indicargli l’inconfondibile spirale gommata di un alimentatore. – Segui il suo laptop, mi sembra ovvio.  
– E che ci farebbe con un laptop?  
– _Che ci farebbe con un laptop_ , – gli rifece il verso il Bobbruco – Controlla il suo indice di gradimento su Facebook, mi pare ovvio. Che dovresti farci con un computer?  
 _Dio, ora so perché ogni tanto ti avanza un po’ di pioggia di zolfo_ , rantolò tra sé Dean, seguendo nondimeno l’indicazione.  
Il _Cappellaio Diabolico_ somigliava a Sam, si muoveva come Sam e, al pari di suo fratello, aveva un debole per sataniste troie e demoni femmina.  
A differenza di suo fratello, però, non conosceva il senso di colpa, né quelle rovinose seghe mentali che avevano permesso a Chuck di spendere tanto a lungo l’agonia del loro vangelo: quando era arrivato nella radura occupata dal suo tavolo chirurgico, almeno, Sam si era già scolato sei o sette rottami dell’Inferno.  
– Porca puttana! – esordì Dean, spendendo per la milionesima volta la più inflazionata delle sue imprecazioni. – Quali erano i patti, Sam?  
– Niente sesso prima della caccia o prima del matrimonio? Scusa, ma non riesco mai a ricordarmi il terzo comandamento del fanon. O era...  
Dean aprì la bocca, dimenticando di chiuderla per un inquietante lasso di tempo.  
– Cioè, adesso staremmo discutendo, no? – proseguì indisturbato il minore dei Winchester, cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
– Scusa... Ma cosa staresti facendo?  
Sam si limitò a sollevare le spalle. – In _Luna di Sangue_ ti sodomizzo e poi ti resuscito con il sangue demoniaco, ma se preferisci, c’è anche la variante romantica di Deangirl85, in cui Castiel ti salva teletrasportandoti nel monolocale in cui si mantiene come ragioniere.  
– Tu non stai parlando sul serio, vero? – rantolò Dean, salvo realizzare che il fratello, ormai senza camicia, era passato a concentrare la propria attenzione sulla patta dei jeans.  
– Certo, c’è stata la questione del plagio ai danni di Samlicker81, ma, diavolo, se hai una buona occasione per una scopata, voglio dire, perché dovresti...  
Dean non è mai stato un atleta, ma, concedetemelo, in quella circostanza prese davvero alla lettera l’espressione ‘ _far mangiare la polvere_ ’. Per restare sempre entro il trito recinto dei luoghi comuni, d’altra parte, suonava senz’altro meglio di ‘ _prenderla nel culo_ ’.  
– D’accordo. Di assurdità in vita mia ne ho viste tante e non c’è bisogno di farsi prendere dal panico, o forse sì, ma non sarebbe la soluzione corretta, – rantolò con un filo di fiato, cercando la protezione di un grosso albero dall’aspetto spettrale. – Vediamo di capire com’è cominciata. Abbiamo visto il video di Gabriel. Poi siamo entrati in auto. Io ho cominciato a guidare e...  
– L’abbiamo trovato!  
Dean sollevò il capo di scatto. Ammantata di una palandrana rossa che faceva pendant con i folti capelli, Anna Milton lo fissava con occhi fiammeggianti.  
– Ma non eri crepata?  
– Ti sarebbe piaciuto, eh? – rintuzzò lei, puntandogli alla gola un appuntito stiletto. – Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato Castiel senza combattere?  
Dean strabuzzò gli occhi.  
– Speravi che l’ira dell’angelo rosso non ti raggiungesse?  
– Ehi! Se il comunismo ha fallito, sarebbe colpa mia?  
– Zitto, blasfemo idiota in odore d’incesto!  
– Piano con le parole! Che significherebbe l’ultima allusione?  
Anna gli scoccò un’occhiata carica di sarcasmo. – Che tutte le tue donne sono una copertura pietosa e, fattelo dire, anche molto abusata.  
Per la milionesima volta in quella notte spaventosa, Dean aprì la bocca per non dire proprio niente.  
– _Cliché_. Quello duro-ma-tenero e quello tenero-ma-spietato. Cos’è che abbiamo? Avete trasformato il Vangelo di Chuck in una _Brokeback Mountain_ spiritica. Dovremmo uccidervi anche solo per quello.  
E Dean, in un rigurgito di autentico eroismo, offrì il petto. – Procedi pure. Non farebbe altrettanto male nemmeno se fosse Alastair a occuparsene.  
A quelle parole, tuttavia, lo scenario psichedelico si dissolse, per riconsegnare Dean al comodo sedile della propria Impala e al notturno della tenebra americana.  
– Ti sei svegliato? – gli fece Sam, che stava ascoltando qualcosa dei Dashboard Confessional – il che rendeva ragione del suo incubo.  
Dean si strofinò il viso. – Spero di sì.  
– Be’?  
– Ho fatto un sogno assurdo. Con un’inquietante sottotraccia omoerotica.  
Sam sollevò ironico un sopracciglio, prima di tornare a guardare la strada.  
– Tu non hai visto o sentito niente?  
– Avrei dovuto?  
Dean si stirò un poco. – Potrebbe anche essere un ultimo tiro di quello stronzo di arcangelo.  
– E perché?  
– Tipo Vietnam. T’imbottivano di droga e tu morivi contento, no?  
– Scusa, ma non ti seguo.  
Dean trasse un profondo sospiro, cercando la notte oltre il finestrino.  
– Se avessi passato una serata come la mia, credimi: la fine del mondo non ti sembrerebbe più niente di tanto eclatante.


End file.
